


Sour

by NeveoFox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Finn, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Manipulation, Force Bonds, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeveoFox/pseuds/NeveoFox
Summary: Finn forgot how much his former superiors hated being wrong





	1. The Chosen One will always suffer the most

His vision was blackening around the edges. His hearing was gone to the insistent ringing. At this moment he could not move. At this moment his mind could not comprehend the fading sound of his unit in retreat. 

To an outsider, he looked like a corpse. Eyes wide and unseeing, breaths so shallow it seemed he wasn’t breathing at all, and the seemingly copious amount blood. To the Resistance it seemed as if the First Order had finally taken revenge against its first defector, a shot to the neck. 

Yet, The First Order was not that forgiving. 

As it stood Finn had been shot with a paralyzing agent that had been condensed into a ball and dyed red. A cocktail that was highly absorbent when it came into contact with human skin. 

The ex-Stormtrooper was in a small state of limbo, with all his senses being cross-wired from the side effects of the paralyzer. He did not register the fact he was surrounded by his former peers; Peers who pitied the fallen FN-2187, who briefly argued if they should simply let Finn go or kill him. It was only because the fate that awaited 2187 was worse than reconditioning and torture. Yet, because they themselves could not handle it if the same fate would be bestowed upon them, if they did let him go, made the decision unanimous. 

The traitor had to be sent to the Finalizer. 

Where General Hux, Captain Phasma, and Kylo Ren were patiently waiting for their lost prodigy to return. 

In all this, Finn still was left in his inert state as he was transferred to the medical unit for observation. His former comrades believing it easier for FN-2187’s body to slowly metabolize the paralyzer. Leaving him unresponsive to outside stimuli for a good few hours. Upon which the nurses would administer a sedative. Resulting in 2187 being unable to resist his entire trip to the Finalizer. 

Finn and FN-2187’s comrades, at this time all believed in one thing. He was as good as dead. One simply because the numerous accounts detailing how it seemed Finn was downed by a bullet to the neck and had likely bled out. The other simply because, FN-2187 was going to re-molded by all three of his former superiors, superiors that had collectively planned how to properly break Finn. 

It would seem to FN-2187’s unit that Finn forgot how much his former superiors hated being wrong.

\--------------------------------

The Force did not resound a despairing call to those closest to the former Stormtrooper. It did not give warning to its new Chosen one about the danger that had awaited him on the outpost. The Force did nothing but feel for the future events that were about to unfold. Events that had the potential to finally balance the Light and Dark side. Thus, the Force did not show the creatures sensitive to its power of the human male’s fate. Rather it had blocked those who could, allowing the future events it foresaw to become reality in present day. So, the training Padawan, the pilot, the princess, and the master did not feel a disturbance. They did not feel, their comrades’ panic and despair as they lost a valuable member. The one, sixth-sense that all, had learn to trust implicitly had tricked them. A heavy reliance that wouldn’t be discovered till the Resistance fighter cell returned to base in a month’s time, with grave news. 

At which point the Resistance would search in vain for Finn’s body, Finn’s force signature, anything really that told them in the extreme that Finn was dead for sure, or he was calling out for help to save him. Yet, the Force would not let Finn’s cries be heard, it simply blocked the emotional messages from reaching its Chosen One’s former comrades. 

The Force only seeked to maintain balance in the Galaxy, and this would be the final chance to get it right.


	2. Set in Motion

The landscape was barren and decorated in splotches of black, red, white, and grey. He was aware that he was neither floating nor standing. He simply existed in this plane as a piece of matter. The male could not recall who he was, or what he was doing before appearing in this wasteland. Nothing was unique, so nothing drew his attention long enough that he could gain focus. Whether it was minutes or hours that passed, awareness to the situation at hand came back with the full realization of the fate that awaited him. 

His prior designation was FN-2187.

His name is Finn. 

He was an outstanding Stormtrooper.

He had the potential to become an officer to the First Order. 

He had gain awareness to the Force on Jakku.

FN-2187’s superiors were waiting for him.

With these simple truths presented to Finn, his barren mindscape shattered, under the rising panic and terror. 

The first sense, Finn registered was his hearing, the faint rustling of sheets, the beeping of various machines, and the faraway whispers. The second sense was his sense of smell, which was assaulted by the sharp sting of saline, iodine, rubbing alcohol, and the underlying iron-smell of blood. Finn dared not move too much when he could physically feel he was not restrained, nor did he want to risk opening his eyes. He was also surprised by the lack of lingering effects that usually would proceed after being hit by a paralyzing agent, but he did not give this thought much attention.

Instead, he waited and catalogued the various information, his senses could pick up. When he accepted he could not gather much data within the confines of the medical bay, the former Stormtrooper tentatively sunk his awareness into the Force. He was not able to tell if he was within a ship or on land since, he had barely begun to train in the use of the Force. As it was, Finn could only discern that aside from the medical personnel, there was no person within his vicinity that could impede his attempt at escaping. 

FN-2187 withdrew from the force and opened his eyes slowly, to allow them to adjust naturally to the phosphorescent lights. Calmly, the ex-Stormtrooper slid his body silently off the cot. His mind barely registered the fact that his feet were bare, with how focused he was in figuring out how he was going to escape his captors.

The first phase however, was to somehow use the Force to influence the medical personnel that he was still present and unconscious. However, that meant presenting himself individually to each person and planting the mental suggestion and command. Yet, this plan-of-action had a far higher success rate than say, knocking out the nurses and doctors. Finn understood that various machines and patients needed constant supervision, if the employees were not there to maintain them, alarms would begin wailing. Resulting in a squad of Stormtrooper coming to question why there was alarms blaring in the area. Add onto the fact that the unconscious personnel would likely be discovered within the hour, since there was patrol that usually ran by any medical bay every half hour. Or that was what Finn hoped. The First Order could have likely changed the routine, since his defection. 

The act of cornering the six individuals in medical bay, and casting the influence of the Force on them, was frighteningly easy for Finn to accomplish. The defector had thought that since he had caused the destruction of Starkiller, the security around him would have been higher, and that he should have been in a cell. Instead the ex-Stormtrooper was allowed to lie in the medical bay to recover, it was highly suspicious.

Rather than dwell on his own suspicion, the First Order traitor re-focused his attention back on his escape. Allowing his awareness to touch the Force, enough to gain a picture of what lied outside of the medical bay. 

What lay beyond the Medical unit was corridors. The layout of the area was unfamiliar of being on a Star Destroyer, so Finn deduced he was likely planet side. Which made escaping infinitely harder. By 2187’s estimation he had at maximum 8 hours before a person from command would ask for a physical inspection of the patients in the medical bay, at minimum he had 5. The ex-Stormtrooper despaired for a moment, as he thought about his odds of escaping and the miniscule possibility of a rescue from the Resistance. Finn understood, that from his comrades’ perspective it would appear he had been shot from the neck, and they likely deduced he had bled out. Since the First Order had aggressively held their ground to the Resistance’s surprise raid. Finn mused that the only reason why he wasn’t restrained was because the First Order, miscalculated how fast his metabolism would work against the paralyzer. 

The First Order defector successfully avoided several officers and units of Stormtrooper on patrol for the first two hours. During which, Finn deduced he was on a planet rather than in a ship. This discovery was bittersweet. Since, on one point he couldn’t do a quick escape like before. Instead, the next best course of action would be to somehow smuggle himself onto an outgoing transport within the next 3 hours. Whether he would try and blend in with the cargo or become another Stormtrooper with a different designation than his own, Finn didn’t have a clue. 

It was well into Finn’s fourth hour of escaping and remaining unseen in a land transport, via the liberal use of the Force, did he encounter his first obstacle, a Knight of Ren. A figure swathed in dark gray fabric and a steel grey helmet with a voice modifier. Finn did not know if the Knight had noticed his presence within the cargo hold, amongst pallets of rations and weaponry. That is until; he felt the subtle shift in the Knight’s force signature. 

A small flick of the wrist and the pile of brown boxes hiding Finn from the Knight’s line of sight came tumbling down. 

FN-2187 reacted within an instant. Years of drills and conditioning setting the dark-haired male in motion before rational thought could properly access the moment. The next second the former Stormtrooper catalogued the few details available to him in this minute reprieve. 

The Knight was unarmed. 

The Knight’s control on the Force was at level with an adept. 

There was a pile of plasma rifles to the Knight of Ren’s right hand side. 

Without full conscious thought, Finn Force pushed the Knight to the left. Not enough to knock the Ren down, just enough to force the Knight to compensate for their loss of balance by moving toward the right. The clatter of weapons falling to the transports floor and on the Knight, allowed Finn to vacate the vehicle unseen. The Stormtroopers on and near the transport had gathered around the fallen Ren and had left to likely take the Knight to the nearest medical facility. Their likely thought process being that the Knight was simply not looking in his or her way, resulting in them running into the pile of weapons. After all, they didn’t know how the Force worked.

However, with the Knight having the likely ability to regain consciousness within the hour. The ex-Stormtrooper’s timetable to escape was moved up exponentially, yet at this point Finn knew he wouldn’t be able to smuggle himself aboard a ship within the hour. Which left him with trying to hide on the planet, and avoiding patrols that would soon be looking out for him. 

With the transport long gone, and hiding amongst the green ferns near the dirt road, Finn stood and began to cover his tracks. 

\-------------Elsewhere-----------------

“I’m beginning to see, why you want me to allow this lowly Stormtrooper to live.” The voice spoke lowly and without any real interest. “However, I’m still failing to see how FN-2187 caught all three of my underlings attention”, Snoke slowly turned his gaze away from the live tracker drone feed, to the three kneeled forms before him. 

“General Hux”

The ginger haired general grimaced before righting himself and said, “Supreme Leader, FN-2187 resisted his conditioning on many occasions, and broke it when he was deployed to Jakku. At this point in time, I wish to make an example of him to other Stormtroopers.” The General’s words flowed eloquently from his mouth, ending with him kneeling back down. 

The tall, pale humanoid figure that was Snoke, took on a small look of contemplation. “I must say, General. FN-2187 is Force-sensitive. This is the most likely cause, as to why one of your own troopers broke through his conditioning that had been implemented since birth.” He paused in his small speech, before looking directly at Hux, and continued with, “I also must say that, 2187 took revenge beautifully against his former superiors. Considering the information he gave to the Resistance resulted in the loss of Starkiller.” Armitage Hux flinched at the mention of his, now lost, planetary weapon. 

“As well as the humiliating my own pupil, in lightsaber combat.” At this point Snoke was looking upon the still form of Kylo Ren.

With little hesitance the Knight spoke, “Lord Snoke. I apologize in not revealing to you that I had felt FN-2187 small awakening in the Force. At the time, it was only a spark.”

“A spark that has now grown into bonfire” Snoke had interrupted his apprentice.

“My deepest regret, sir. My mind at the time was more focused on obtaining the map, than investigating a lowly trooper.” Snoke’s apprentice quickly finished. 

A small nod to the right from Snoke and Phasma explained her interests in 2187. “Supreme Leader, FN-2187 was my de-facto protégé. 2187 was exceptional in all areas ranging from marksmanship, tactics, linguistics, politics, simply to name a few. I admit I doctored some of his records and results, to ensure 2187 didn’t arouse the General’s or the Knight of Ren’s interests.” The Captain’s voice was nearly robotic as she continued on. “My intentions with FN-2187 were to ensure there was a credible leader to the FN corps for when I expire. “ She paused. “I must say that his Force-sensitivity likely contributed to his emphatic fault, a characteristic that allowed me to keep him from receiving proper promotions and recognitions.” Phasma merely kneeled back down, without looking at Hux or Kylo Ren. Both of whom, were shaking lightly. Snoke, however looked highly pleased with the Captain. 

“I will not punish any of you for your failures in goals and ambitions. Instead I will give you this one assignment. All three of you will test yourselves against FN-2187 on my planet. Whether you send out Stormtroopers, other Knights of Ren, or drones, I do not care.” The Supreme Leader to the First Order glanced downward at the three prone figures, “ If you fail to apprehend 2187 within the week, I will reconsider my mercy. If you do apprehend the traitor within the week, you are all forgiven, and I will allow you each an individual session with 2187 to express your displeasure with him. Before, these sessions however, I order you to bring FN-2187 to this chamber. At which point, you will leave him to me for one standard day”. Looking down at his underlings, Snoke could feel the undercurrent of doubt and fear. 

Kylo Ren shifted, “Lord Snoke, FN-2187 can not be further harmed.” 

Curious Snoke waved toward Kylo Ren to continue.

“The traitor, has unconsciously bonded with all three of us through the Force. Whenever, he is a great amount of pain, or distress it bleeds through the bonds.” Kylo Ren merely took a breath, “ I have tried to make this bond into a two-way communication. However, FN-2187 has unconsciously blocked all attempts in manipulating it.” The Knight stopped speaking when Snoke drew his hand up and waved Kylo over to his outstretched hand.

“My apprentice, let me feel this bond you speak of” The leader of the Knight of Ren removed his helmet before pressing his bare forehead to his master’s hand. The touch barely lasted ten seconds before Snoke withdrew his hands. “I can block the bleed through, when 2187 is within the range of my influence, so do not fret about the Stormtrooper’s bond to you three”

Visibly, General Hux relaxed. 

With another wave of the hand Snoke dismissed all three. 

“My dear apprentice, you should not have told me about FN-2187’s bonds to you.” Snoke knew without a doubt, the traitorous Stormtrooper was going to become his new personal apprentice. The type of Force power being unconsciously used by 2187 was beyond rare and valuable. Snoke could barely explain the importance of it. If the trooper ever realized the true extent of his ability, the First Order could simply fade away into obscurity with a mere thought. Yet, 2187 was still raw and new to the Force. If Snoke could control the ex-Stormtrooper than the First Order’s future would be set.

Nothing in the entire galaxy will stop Snoke from turning Finn, not his soon-to-be dead apprentice, not the vengeful General, nor the soldier’s overly ambitious Captain. By the end of the week, FN-2187 would be in the Supreme leader’s hands whether his underlings succeeded or not. After all, the trooper was stuck on the same planet he lived on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got way too long, some things may be missing, and somethings may not make sense. Buttt, at this point I simply want to post it. I hope you like it. :3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have to update my other story sometime soon, but several ideas concerning Finn wouldn't leave me alone. So I wrote this, to give me some semblance of peace to my chaotic thoughts. Hopefully, you're kinda happy with it. Since it ended on this "somewhat-of-a-cliffhanger". Like with my other story I might post another chapter, I might not. I might even post another story concerning Finn. Even I don't know, what I will do till one moment I'm like, I want to create this idea. It's pretty short, but that's a prologue for ya. Have a good night/day. :3


End file.
